vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker
|-|The Joker= |-|Emperor Joker= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with preparation. | High 2-A Name: The Joker (sometimes called Jack Napier) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human, Criminal, The Clown Prince of Crime Age: Probably in his 50s (He is older than Batman) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master Chemist, Can cheat death | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can break the Fourth Wall, Flight, Toonforce, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Magic/5th Dimensional technology, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification, Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality, Conceptual Manipulation (Destroyed the concept of colour), Intangibility, Duplication, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level '''(Fought Lex Luthor. Has traded blows with the Dark Knight on numerous occasions but is usually depicted as being physically weaker), '''higher with preparation (His resources vary based on incarnation, but he has hijacked satellite lasers, nuclear bombs, and other powerful equipment in the past) | High Multiverse level+ (Possessed 99% of Mister Mxyzptlk's powers) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class '''(Physically weaker than Batman, but has shown incredible strength on several occasions and has proven a worthy foe in hand-to-hand combat in some incarnations) | '''High Multiversal+ Durability: Building level '''(Has taken hits from Batman on numerous occasions and remained standing. Traded blows with Lex Luthor) | '''High Multiverse level+ (Is very nearly as durable as Mister Mxyzptlk) Stamina: High (has taken multiple hits from Batman and remained standing) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters depending what weapon is using. Standard Equipment: A deck of razor-sharp playing cards, an acid-spewing flower, cyanide pies, exploding cigars filled with nitroglycerin, harpoon guns that utilize razor-sharp BANG!-flags, and a lethally electric joy buzzer. His most prominent weapon is his Joker venom, a deadly poison that infects his victims with a ghoulish rictus grin as they die while laughing uncontrollably Intelligence: He is an insane genius. He is almost as dangerous as Batman and captured the entire Bat family and is implied to have deduced Batman's identity in the Death of the Family story arc. He has also been shown to be a terrifyingly skilled chemist, cooking up innumerable variations of his trademark Joker Toxin (such as lacing a strain with Hahnium just so that the formula would be full of "HaHaHaHaHa..."). Weaknesses: Joker has human weaknesses (however is immune to his own gas and various poisons), extreme insanity (although said psyche is so warped even avatars of the spirit of Vengeance cannot deal with it lightly and can even be an asset by making him unpredictable, he is speculated by Martian Manhunter to be a form of super-insanity as even he was unable to render Joker sane for more than a few minutes) | Unknown Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Human | Emperor Joker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Criminals Category:Clowns Category:Iconic Characters Category:Card Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Cane Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tyrants Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tricksters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2